Marit Larsen
thumb|280px|right I remember my first touch with Marit Larsen well, her music is one-sided, but totually sweet... well, I like it... My mum and I agree, that Marit´s music style sometimes is simular to the one of Abba. How I found her The very first time I heard her was on a class trip, a long one, five days (2009). It was horror! Except the parts, where it was just me, Blue, Senna and Ann in our room... so Blue had her iPod with her and we listened to music and watched even movies ("Shopperholic" which I found O.K.) on it, however she also had the song "If a song could get me you" on it, which I liked very soon. I hadn´t heard of Marit Larsen ever before, but liked the song much... I already imagened Marit, just through her voice, I thought of some kind of Taylor Swift, but with a less arrogant face, more natural and not that curly hair... I guessed completely wrong... just look at the picture of Marit! Well, she´s not a kind of any bitch, but I didn´t expected her to look that childish... Later our renter´s daughter Selena had gotten the "If a song..." - album, I listened to it, while building a plamo castle for my younger younger brother, which we also made a movie with, were Marit´s songs were used (for exaple "Steal My Heart"). So I wanted to have the album in my iTunes - Collection, the problem was, when I asked Selena, she neither said "Yes" nor "No". I guess she wanted to say "No", but didn´t want to be rude, so I told her, if she didn´t answer now, I´d take it as a yes. That was rude and I knew it, but I wanted that songs, because even after asking over and over again I got no answer, beside an uncomfortable look. So I just took it, Selena followed me and when I had just put the CD into the laptop and started downloading (I told her it wouldn´t hurt her CD, which was true, because I thought that was her problem), she said "No", which was stupid and mean of course, so I decided to be mean to, but smart. So I told Selena, who was about 9 or 10 years old at that time, I could not get the CD out of the laptop, while it downloaded and as she didn´t knew much about computer, back then, she believed me and waited. After having her CD back, she wanted me to delete the songs I now had on the computer, so I just untick the check on the side, to every song, Selena left satisfied, not knowing, that I still had the songs. I still blame myself for it, but she has forgotten it already, I bet. What does it matter, didn´t hurt neither her CD nor herself. Songs *If A Song Could Get Me You *Don´t Save Me *This Is Me, This Is You *Under The Surface *Only A Fool *Solid Ground *Ten Steps *This Time Tomorrow *I´ve Heard Your Love Songs *The Chase *Is It Love *Steal My Heart *Poision Passion Awards Awards in general *Newcomer 2009 Good Placed Songs Song Of The Day *This Time Tomorrow (18.06.10) Months *Under The Surface (Place 7 in July 2010) *Under The Surface (Place 7 in June 2010) Years *-